The Hambro D500 Composite Floor System as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,594 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,168 was originally conceived as a floor system for use in masonry walled buildings in which the end shoes of the floor joists were supported on load bearing masonry. In such structures where a joist was parallel to a load bearing masonry wall, it was possible to bridge between the wall and the joist using a wooden spanning member supported on a wooden ledger in turn supported by a post. Such an arrangement, as will be appreciated, is awkward and time and material consuming compared to the use of reusable spanner bars between the remaining joists of the composite floor system.
The use of the "HAMBRO" Composite Floor System in steel framed buildings has recently increased, and a particularly useful application of the "HAMBRO" system is in conjunction with the double top chord sheet steel joist disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 522,734 filed Aug. 12, 1983, as an in-fill floor system between the frame members of a steel frame building. Whenever a "HAMBRO" joist runs parallel to a steel beam or frame member of a steel frame building the problem exists of providing an adequate connection between the joist and the frame member. Such connection should preferably be made utilizing the present system of spanner bars for connection between the joist and the steel frame member. The use of such spanner bars greatly simplifies the erection of the building both in terms of material and time.
In accordance with the present invention, it is now possible to utilize presently existing spanner bars to connect a "HAMBRO" joist system to a steel building frame. Such a connection is achieved using the applicant's novel flange hanger. Such a flange hanger permits the connection of the spanner bar to the steel building frame member and comprises an elongated shape having a first flange for welding to the building frame member and a second flange intended to be positioned vertically from the first flange when the first flange is welded to the member. The second flange is provided with a plurality of uniformly spaced horizontally elongated slots adapted to receive the end of a spanner bar to provide support therefor. The use of such a flange hanger which may be tack welded to the building frame provides support for the spanner bar and adjacent the building frame, and additionally rests both horizontal and vertical forces applied to the spanner bar during the erection phase of the "HAMBRO" floor system. The spanner bars may be inserted and removed from the flange hanger in the same manner as such insertion and removal is effected with regard to the top chord of the "HAMBRO" joist, as taught by the patents aforesaid, and may of course also be used with the telescopic roll bars of the type illustrated in the "Erection Manual for the D500 Composite Floor System".